The invention relates to a volumetrically and/or coulometrically operating titration apparatus. Titration apparatuses can be utilized in the most diverse areas for the chemical identification of one or several substances in specimens. In general chemistry, petrochemistry, in the foodstuff industry, pharmacology and medicine as well as in the water and waste water treatment sector, etc., the amount of a particular substance can be determined by titration. For this purpose, there occurs a precise metering of a reagent with a known content of an active substance, which reacts in a known relationship with the particular substance. The amount of the reagent required up to a specific end point, which is usually recognized with an indicator electrode, is a measure of the amount of the substance to be identified. The feeding of the specific reagent can be accomplished in two different ways, either volumetrically or coulometrically. In the volumetric method, the reagent is supplied to the titration vessel as an admeasured volume by a very precisely controllable piston/cylinder unit (metering unit). In the coulometric method, the reagent is generated electrolytically in a titration vessel. For this purpose, generator-electrodes are used which penetrate the content of the titration vessel. By means of an accurately measured current applied to the electrodes, the reagent is produced in a predetermined amount electrochemically in the titration vessel, which amount then reacts with the particular substance. The current-time period-area is a measure for the amount of the added reagent and thus of the substance to be determined.
As it has already been mentioned, the known titration apparatuses work either according to the volumetric or the coulometric method, meaning if a change of method is to occur it is necessary to use the other appropriate type of a titration apparatus. The procurement of both instruments results in high expenses.
Furthermore, a titration apparatus is known by means of which an associated coulometric titration cell can be operated. In addition, an associated instrument can be allocated which operates according to the volumetric method.
Accordingly, the main object of the invention is a titration apparatus, which can be utilized in a particularly versatile manner and can be purchased and utilized in a cost effective manner. Another object of the invention is a versatile titration apparatus having a simple construction.